Fast food restaurants, coffee shops, convenience stores, and the like, typically distribute beverages in disposable drinking cups. Such cups are often provided with drink-through lids that allow for the consumption of liquids contained therein, while at the same time preventing unwanted spillage. Drink-through lids with reversible openings are especially desirable when distributing hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate, and the like (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,456, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference).
In a typical lid, spillage of the liquid contents may occur through the drinking opening. Many lid designs provide little or no mechanism for containing liquid spilled through the drinking opening. Such liquid often continues over the edges of the cup lid and possibly onto the drinker. In some designs, liquid may be captured in an area of the lid that is adjacent to the drinking opening. Especially in the case of hot beverages, heat transfer from liquid captured in such a way may cause discomfort to the drinker. It would be advantageous, therefore, if lids were available that caused spillage to drain toward a center portion of the lid and impeded further spillage over the edges of the lid.